User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Cannibals
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the Cannibals of the series! Plesioth Let's start with the legendary Plesioth! Female Plesioth are ovoviviparous and, like some sharks, the first few offspring to hatch will eat their either unborn or smaller siblings within the womb. So the life of a baby Plesioth in a long run! Remobra Remobra are scavengers that will feed on just about anything left behind by a predator, this even includes the corpse of other Remobra! Remobra are known to fly down on the ground and feed on the corpses of their brethren without a second thought! As long as it is food to the Remobra, they don't really care about what kind of food they eat! Seltas Queen In a Seltas Queen's tail, there are specialized organs that produce pheromones that'll send a Seltas flying to her exact location. When the male is within range, the she'll quickly grab him and inject a special pheromone-like substance that causes the Seltas to cease struggling. The male is then under the her complete control and will do whatever she requires of him. Whether it be for food, mating, transportation, or added protection a Seltas Queen won't hesitate in releasing her specialized pheromones to bend a male to her will. These pheromones in a long run are mind control! Hell, Seltas doesn't even mind being turned into a meal as long as that substance is in him! Seltas Queen will eat a Seltas for a multitude of reasons, not including mating! Deviljho Jesus! People may underestimate Deviljho for its huge appetite but, were talking about a monster that has been witnessed eating Elder Dragons, Rajang, other Deviljho, and even its own tail! When you're talking about a Savage Deviljho, you're literally talking a beast with the Dragon Element covering its face! Where did all that Dragon Element come from you ask? This state comes from the dragon energy of other Deviljho it has cannibalized! Astalos Astalos will sometimes cannibalize their own young by accident. This is due to the adults mistaking the young for Neopteron like Vespoid occasionally... How?! To prevent this, Astalos guard their nest up until the eggs are ready to hatch before leaving the young to fend for themselves. Even while young, Astalos don't hesitate about anything, including cannibalism, and can be quite violent! Anorupatisu Anorupatisu are highly aggressive and territorial predators. They will recognize any other creature in the area as potential prey, even members of their own kind. As a result of this aggressive life-style, many Anorupatisu are covered in scars. This wyvern is so fierce and powerful that it has been called The King of the Polar Sea. Questions *Did you learn anything new? *Which is your favorite cannibal? *Which is your least favorite cannibal? *Which of the species listed above wouldn't you want to be cannibalized by if you were the same species? Why? *Do you think another existing monster species is a cannibal? Why? *Do you think cannibalism could be used in an interesting way for a monster in battle? *Which monster species do you think takes cannibalism on a whole new level? *Would you ever think about cannibalism if in a near death situation? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs